How Jacob Got Over Bella With Bella
by Applegirl3223
Summary: We all know how Jacob ran off after hearing about Bella's nuptials. But what you may not know is what happened to him while he was gone. Here's a different take on what happened after he ran off. Hint: he ends up in a parallel world. AU Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye

Jacob Black numbly sat through the nuptials. He wasn't upset. Far from it. He was happy for Bella and even Edward to an extent. All his friends had tip toed around the subject leading up to the big day but he didn't see what the big deal was. Leah sat next to him, passing worried looks every so often to him. His dad was the only one who understood completely how much Jacob had changed and matured while he'd been away. The day he'd gotten the invitation had been the last time any of them had seen Jacob in almost a year. Bella even put off the wedding so they could help find him but no one did. It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth. Then a few weeks ago Jacob showed up on the porch almost in tears. Billy knew something major had happened to him yet Jacob refused to talk about it. He did apologize profusely for being gone for so long without letting him know he was okay.

Billy pats Jacob on the leg as Bella and Edward kiss. All the anger and hatred he'd kept inside of him is gone completely. In fact when Jacob told Billy he wanted to attend the wedding, the whole pack thought he'd lost his mind. Now here they all were. The guests begin moving to the reception area while Jacob, Leah and Seth stay off to the side. They're the only ones who came. Sam laughed in his face when he asked him to go with them. The others followed his lead.

"She looked….nice," Leah coughs. She really had nothing good to say about Bella and all she'd put Jacob through but if he was going to try to put all that behind him then she would too.

"Yeah! Alice said the dress is her crowning achievement!" Seth is genuinely excited. He's the only wolf who'd spent more time around the Cullen's after Jacob's disappearance.

"Oh god, they're coming over here."

"Leah…" Jacob warned.

"I won't say a single word. Cross my heart and hope to die." Of course Jacob couldn't see her fingers crossed behind her back. Bella had just finished greeting Billy and is making her way over. Jacob meets her halfway. They share a hug. Leah pretends to gag and gets a glare from Edward.

"Thanks for coming Jake. It really means a lot."

"Gotta support my friend right."

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"What do you mean is he okay?" Leah snaps. "You played with his heart, dangling it on a string, marry his rival and then ask if he's okay! Are you serious?!"

"That's enough Leah," Jacob says lowly. "Seth."

"Right, come on. Let's get something to eat." Seth drags her away. Once she's gone Jacob sighs.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. This is the happiest day of my life. I'm not going to-" Bella is cut off by a scream. All heads turn to one of Bella's old classmates who's being held up by her throat by a big, burly man dressed in black.

"Quiet down! I am here for one person." His voice has a Russian sounding accent. "Jacob Black step forth and this girl lives."

"Jake what's going on?" Bella asks.

"Yes wolf, explain." Edward pulls his new bride behind him. Jacob's eyes narrow. He knows this man. Without explanation, he steps forward.  
"Ahhh there he is. Did you really think you'd escape me? I'd follow you to hell and back to exact my revenge on you." He tosses the girl aside like she's nothing. By now Alice and the other Cullens have been quietly evacuating the guests. Rosalie is by the side of the girl instantly and helps her away. Once all the human guests are gone, Jacob growls.

"You followed me here."

"Of course I did. Your life in exchange for the others you took. You should know how serious I am. I didn't even lift a hand to attack one of these fleeing normals."

"What's going on? Who are you?" Bella steps in between Jacob and Edward.

"That's what we'd all like to know," Her husband adds.

"Did Jacob never tell you where he was all this time? How sad. Maybe if I had the patience I'd let you tell them now but I don't soooo…." A strange weapon appears in the man's hand. It's shaped like a gun and is silver.

"Stay away from Jacob you bastard!"

"Leah don't!" She ignores his warning and leaps for the man. The bullet should've hit her, killing her instantly. Only it doesn't because a blur pushes her down while at the same time deflecting the bullet with a sword. Leah hits the ground with a whine while the figure who saved her is kneeling in front of her with his sword in the ground.

"Mason! I'll kill you too!" Before the man can fire another one, his legs are swept from under him from behind. Another kick to his head knocks him out completely. Everyone is stunned. It's happened so fast they aren't sure how to react except Jacob. A goofy smile has appeared on his face.

"She looks like me," Bella whispers to Edward who nods. "And he looks like you." It was true. The other Bella looks like the one who just got married except she's dressed in dark green attire, hoodie, pants and gloves over her fingers. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail. She's examining the big man. The other Edward is dressed in a similar outfit with a beanie on his head and an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmet asks in confusion.

"Explain Black. Who are these people?" Edward is fast losing his patience. Jacob ignores him.

"Izzy! Ed!" He calls to them. A happiness falls over him that's been missing since he's been home. It's very noticeable.

"Jacob!" The girl known as 'Izzy' races to him, throwing herself in his arms. "We missed you so much! I've spent these three weeks beating myself and Ed up over this. When tall, dark and creepy over there stole our equipment to get to you, I knew we had to follow." Izzy's face would be covered in tears if she could cry but she can't because she's a vampire.

"She's leaving out the most important part," Ed has just sheathed his sword. "This is a kidnapping mission."

"Kidnapping?" Bella pipes up. Izzy studies her briefly, mutters in another language to Ed who laughs and says,

"That's right. We're here to bring Jacob home with us where he belongs."

**The story is inspired by the Tevin Campbell song 'Eye to Eye' from the Goofy Movie soundtrack (great movie by the way). This isn't a love story, more like a story about the bonds of friendship. You've just read the ending result of Jacob traveling to another universe. Time to rewind to see how he ended up there in the first place. Next chapter 'Jacob's Never Running Away Again'.**


	2. Chapter 2

_About A Year Ago…_

Jacob didn't know where he was. Just a few hours ago he'd gotten an invitation to Bella and Edward's wedding. In anger, he'd run off. Now not only was he lost, he was also tired, angry and hungry. Still in his wolf body, he wandered a bit until he found water. Jacob took a drink and was about to lay down when he heard noises not too far from him. He'd thought this area was too wooded for him to run into anyone. He followed the sounds. It led him to a small clearing where two people were tossing someone through what looked like a portal. Jacob whined in disbelief. _What's going on?_ He eased a bit closer and saw to his amazement that the two people getting ready to jump through looked like Bella and Edward, only they're dressed differently and Bella appeared to be a vampire. Anger instantly replaceed all reason. The only thing running through his head is how could she do it. Because of this anger, he rushed out of his hiding spot, taking both by surprise and launched himself at Edward. The momentum caused the two to fall into the portal. When they came through, they were still in a forest and Jacob was trying to snap Edward's neck with his jaws. Bella's arms went around him, pulling him off. Jacob tried to attack again but is stopped by a shield protecting the two of them. Edward rubbed his neck, leaned against the nearest tree and pulled out a cigarette. Jacob's eyes widened. First clue something wasn't right. Bella kept up her inspection of Jacob with the shield up.

"Look wolfie. I don't know what's wrong with you but you can't attack my friend like that. Get out of here! Go on!" She thought Jacob was a normal wolf. Bella knew what he looked like when shifted. This couldn't be her.

"Maybe he hates vampires," Edward suggested with an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Or maybe he wants…" She pulled out a dog treat from her pocket. Jacob snorted in disgust. "You want a treat boy? I keep these for special occasions."

"You mean insulting the Were's?"

"Shut it! He doesn't know that!" Not sure of what was happening, Jacob decided to just shift. It'd be easier to talk then to communicate the way he was. "Holy wolf Mr. Mason! We have a shifter! Wait he looks like…." A stunned silence fell over Bella as she studied Jacob anew. Even Edward seemed interested now. "He looks like Jacob," She whispered with a hand over her mouth. "Jacob…Jacob…JACOB!" Bella threw her arms around his neck and began crying on his chest, not caring about his nakedness. He didn't mind that, didn't even shock him. What did shock him was when Edward came over and hugged him too.

"We thought you were dead! You have no idea how much Ed beat himself up over what happened to you!" Bella was finally able to speak after crying for a few minutes.

"What do you mean? All I did was run off for a bit. Did you two get married yet? Is that why you're a vampire?" The look Bella gave him made him think he'd lost his mind.

"You know how I turned. I've told you a million times and why the hell would I marry Ed? It'd be like marrying my brother. Very disgusting. No offense Ed."

"None taken. Now JB tell us how you survived that attack."

"What attack?"

"It must've messed with your memory. You know, when that troll shot his gun at Ed. You pushed him out the way. That's how you…well you know." Ed took a step back, his eyes filling with sadness that was quickly covered.

"You're not our Jacob."

"Ed!"

"He's not! Our first hint should've been when he turned. Our Jacob was a full blooded Were, not a shifter."

"But…"

"Think about it Izzy, we were in a parallel universe chasing that idiot!" He gestured to the unconscious man Jacob saw earlier. "We were briefed that it was similar to ours only the Great Human Die Out hadn't happened there."

"Look I don't know what's going on. I just followed you because I thought you were someone I knew. You're not so I'm going to leave."  
"You can't," Izzy muttered sadly. "The equipment needs to charge. Going to other worlds isn't the easiest thing on batteries." Gently, she touched Jacob's face. "I thought we'd gotten another chance." She moved away with obvious frustration. "I can't even fucking cry!" Came her yell as she kicked a nearby tree, sending it flying out of the ground. Ed grabbed the man off the grass.

"Come with us. Ignore Ed. We'll get you clothes and something to eat." Jacob wasn't sure if he should follow or not and spent a few seconds debating that until Izzy grabbed him by the arm, mumbling, "You are our second chance, I know it."

Jacob was quietly led through the forest until they emerged at a huge building complex. Two guards dressed in similar dark green attire stood at the gates. They recognized Ed and Izzy and were let through. Both did a double take when they saw Jacob.

"I'm dropping him off," Ed explained before walking away. Jacob stood there with Izzy, not sure what to do until she began tugging him in another direction. The place reminded him of a college campus with all the old looking buildings, trees and flowers everywhere, neatly cut lawn and even workers driving around on golf carts.

"Where are we?"

"Peace Keeper HQ. We all call it the Prison because of the wall that surrounds it. I'll explain everything but first we need to get you some clothes." Jacob had completely forgotten about being naked because no one had given him a second look besides the guards and even then they'd been staring at his face. Izzy took him inside a medium sized brick building with the outline of a wolf painted next to the door.

"We're in the Were dorms. They should have clothes for you." Izzy stopped in the lobby where an empty desk sat. She left him there and went to the nearest closet to rummage. She tossed what she found to Jacob who slipped on the clothes with a quiet 'Thanks". Once dressed, Izzy had him sit on the nearby couch while she sat on the other across from him.

"Your last name is still Black right?"

"Yeah." Jacob leaned back to do some studying of his own. She looked almost exactly like Bella except her skin was paler, her hair a little shorter and her voice slightly higher. She also had four piercings in one ear and two in the other.

"You seem very calm about all this."

"At this moment in my life I'd rather deal with parallel worlds than be home."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea."

"IZZY! What's up!" A guy high fives her as he walked by.

"Well maybe you'll like things better here," She continued after he'd gone. "Where should I start? I'll give you the short version. Years ago humanity began dying out. A strange virus was released on the American public. An act of terrorism and all that. What the idiots who did this didn't take into account that in some people the virus will lay dormant for weeks meaning if you travel and have been exposed you can easily spread it. It was highly contagious. It spread over most of the globe in two years. It had a ninety percent fatality rate. Those that survived weren't the same and spread out instead of living clustered together, too afraid another human might contain the virus. Out of the mess of governments collapsing and whole populations disappearing, came the vampires. They've existed in the shadows for centuries and saw this as their chance to give themselves and other supernatural beings a chance to live in the open. Soon vampires, werewolves, fairies, trolls, elves, and other beings began taking humanity's place. We Peace Keepers were created to make sure another act like the Human Die Out doesn't happen again. We try our hardest to keep the peace. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy."

"But…damn!" Jacob thought for a few minutes before speaking again. "There's no humans left at all?"

"Oh there are but like I said they stay off the grid. I've only come across two this whole year and that was because they needed medical attention. The virus spread the fastest in areas where there were a lot of people so most survivors have a huge distrust of crowds."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How'd you turn into a bloodsucker? Did Cul-Ed do it?"

"No," She frowned at the idea. "The virus was killing me. My whole family was already dead and I was wondering the deserted streets of Seattle waiting to die when I ran into a vampire lord. Of course I didn't know who she was then, just someone dressed in fancy clothes. She took pity on me and changed me. She stayed with me for several weeks until I felt comfortable being on my own. She's the one who suggested I become a Peace Keeper."

"Do you sparkle in the sunlight too?"

"What?" Izzy snorted in laughter. "Good joke. I'll have to use it. But seriously the vampire lords came up with an ingenious solution. They created a machine that places a protective cloud around certain areas of the planet to make them 'vampire friendly', keeping out the harshest rays and making it cloudy most days. On the days when the sun does get through, we stay indoors and stick to the shadows. We can't keep it cloudy all the time because then the elves and fairies start whining about needing sunlight for their plants despite the fact they live in vampire lands. I wish they'd go where they're supposed to be."

"What did you mean by I'm your 'second chance'?" At this question her face fell. She wrung her hands, looked at everything but him.

"JB had been here since he was kid. He and Ed came here together. Ed had found him on a playground. He'd lost his pack so Ed took him in. The two went everywhere together and it wasn't long before he grew on the rest of us. He became a Peace Keeper despite Ed not wanting him to and was really good at it. Our last mission involved stopping militant trolls. There's a special kind of gun that can pierce vampire skin and contains a blast of concentrated light powerful enough to kill us. JB saw a troll about to fire and pushed Ed out the way who was focused on restraining their boss. It didn't instantly kill him like it would've us. We tried getting him to the medical team but the trolls, those fuckers, made it impossible to get him out. It finally took another team coming as our backup. By then JB was gone. Vampires can't cry but that night Ed couldn't stop. It amazed the doctors. They had no logical explanation. He stayed with JB's body so long we finally had to pull him away so he could be buried." Finally Izzy was able to match Jacob's gaze. "It might take Ed longer to warm up to you." Jacob didn't know what to say. Instead he nodded.

"Izzy Swan! The guards said you've got a JB look alike with you! Wow!" Another guy stopped next to her to look Jacob up and down. "Does Ed know?"

"He was with me."

"Well I don't know what's going on but I'm-"

"Sam Uley," Jacob finished. Sam smiled.

"Were we friends on your world?"

"Yeah." Jacob returned the smile and shook the hand held out for him.

"This is going to be interesting." _Understatement of the year _Jacob thought.


End file.
